Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: When Thor is killed in battle, Loki decides to put his own soul on the line to make a deal for his brother's life. But when he goes to make the deal, he gets more than he bargained for. (Crowki- Crowley x Loki romance)


Elves fell around them as the two gods fought Malekith's warriors and tried to stop their enemies from getting away.

The Kursed rushed Thor, pounding away on him with his rock hard fists, and beating him into the ground. Loki saw this from afar, and after finishing off a few more elves, he approached his brother and the treacherous monster.

As the monster lifted a giant rock that was sure to kill Thor if he dropped it on the already weak god, Loki stabbed a spear through his middle. The monster just turned, and giving what could be seen as a smug smile, dropped the huge rock on Thor.

Loki's eyebrows went up, and he whipped around to the Kursed. Suddenly, something went off on the monster's weapon belt, and he tried to claw at it and get the beeping detonation device off, but it exploded, pulling him into a fiery black hole.

"Thor!" Loki shouted, and with a grimace, pushed the heavy bolder off of him. The blonde looked up at Loki, face covered in bloody scratches and bruises. He looked terrible, and weak- not how Loki was used to seeing him.

"Thor…" Loki repeated, and the god began to gasp. "Loki, do not mourn for me. I have done what I could to protect the nine realms, but alas, my time has come. Now is your time to be named as ruler of Asgard in my place." Loki opened his mouth, but looked down. "You know Odin would never allow it, brother." Thor shook his head feverishly. "You tell him what you did here today… you tell him, and he'll see… you are worthy, Loki… I know you are worthy."

Loki swallowed, tears forming in his eyes. That really got to him. He had never been held in any high respect by anyone except for his mother. His plan when he was let out of prison was to fake his own death in this battle, and take the throne from Odin, but now, Thor was…

"No…" Loki breathed as Thor closed his eyes. "NO!" he screamed to the sky.

This is what he had wished for in his youth. This is what he had always wanted to happen. There was a clear opportunity to rule Asgard now that the heir was dead, but for some reason, Loki felt something nagging at him. He couldn't just let the golden prince of Asgard die if he could do something about it. Despite what he kept telling himself and others, Thor was like a brother to him. A real brother.

Loki shoved his hands in his pockets as he went down the steps of the subway, refusing to touch anything in this grimy human zoo of people. He kept his head down, and walked briskly to where he knew he needed to go.

He had dressed in Midgardian attire- a white dress shirt and a short black trench coat, his raven hair slicked back as usual. He had his green and gold scarf on as well.

He sighed heavily as he checked that no one was watching, bending down beneath the busy bridge. He checked to make sure he was at the right place.

Crossroads.

He crouched down, and began to bury something in a little box, and when he stood again, he turned around to find nobody or nothing waiting for him.

Just then, a voice sounded behind him.

"Well, look at this. I've always wondered what it would be like doing business with a god."

Loki turned around, and saw a man, much shorter than he, with black hair and a dark brown goatee standing there. He wore a black suit, with a black tie and black shirt as well. Black seemed to be a constant, Loki observed. He wasn't that bad looking… for a demon, of course.

"How did you know I was a god?" Loki asked. "There's a certain air of… well, I don't know… superiority around you lot."

The man stared for a second. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Crowley, king of the crossroads. You are…?" "Loki. Of Asgard. It is… mildly tolerable to make your acquaintance." Crowley cracked a smile. "How very kind of you. Now- what is a god doing at a crossroads?"

Loki looked away, slightly ashamed. "I wish to… make a deal. With you." Crowley nodded slowly. "Yes, I figured that much… you do know what the price is, yes?" "I understand that I must give up my soul…" Crowley raised his eyebrows. "What in the bloody hell could be so important that a god would want to give his soul away like a basket of lemon squares?" Loki frowned.

"Well, nevermind, that's what I'm here for. Now, tell me what you want." "My brother has fallen in battle. He is to be king of Asgard, and… I owe it to him to save his life." Crowley crossed his arms. "So, you're gonna pull a Winchester…how very selfless of you." Loki glared. "Insult me again, and I send you back to hell." Crowley looked around. "Hm, it is a little chilly up here, hm? Much prefer the fireplace down there."

Loki rolled his eyes, and looked back at the demon. "Are you going to help me or not?" "Are you willing to pay up?" "Of course." "You've got 100 years, ten times the regular, specially dealt for your life span." "Done."

Crowley smirked. "Now darling- let's seal the deal."

Loki looked a little hesitant for a second. "How exactly is that accomplished?" "A passionate night together and we elope to Barbados." Loki grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up a few feet, and Crowley started to laugh as the god growled at him. "You've got no sense of humour, you know that mate?"

Loki grumbled, and set him down. "There will be kissing, though," Crowley informed him. Loki inspected the demon's face to try and tell if he was lying again, but seeing that Crowley seemed pretty set in his information this time, nodded. "Very well."

Crowley looked at the god for a second, and smiled a little. "You know, I haven't had a customer quite as attractive as you for a good solid month." "Just get this over with."

Crowley leaned in, and grabbed the back of Loki's head, pressing their lips together. Loki could feel the power working through him, the branding on his soul, and the kiss that made his cheeks a little warm.

This demon may be an insignificant waste of space in the universe, thought Loki, but he is a rather talented kisser.

Finally, after what seemed like ages and what was much longer than the regular kisses Crowley has, they broke away. "Blimey," Crowley mumbled, smirking again, and Loki tried to hide the blush from his cheeks.

"Well… pleasure doing business with you, love…" Crowley said turning around, and this time, Loki didn't really mind the pet name. "I suppose I'll be seeing you in another century," Crowley said, turning back, "Don't be late for our date now- I'm impatient."

He nodded to him, and Loki blinked. As Crowley turned, he grinned to himself as he checked the picture he had taken on his phone. This one was more than just memorabilia. This _Loki_ had seemed especially interesting to him…

Loki looked around as the demon disappeared. Now, Thor was alive once again, order would be restored to the nine realms… and 100 years was starting to look better and better as he thought of those hot as hell lips on his…

"_I won't be late_," Loki said to the empty air, and transported himself back to Asgard to see that his brother was alright, all the while thinking about the deal that not only claimed his soul, but his heart.


End file.
